


I Need You To Need Me

by orphan_account



Category: Sala Samobójców | Suicide Room (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M, References to Suicide, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks feels horrible and he wants to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You To Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't seen the movie Sala Samobójców (Suicide Room), I'd suggest watching it. It's probably the best movie I've ever seen. You can find it at primewire.ag
> 
> The following is kinda how I wish it had ended, seeing as I wish I coulda told Sylwia to fuck off and leave my baby alone, but I guess I'll just have to live with it. Anyways, enjoy!

 

 

Aleks wasn't sure what had brought him to Dominik's house. It was late and it was raining, but all he could think was that he really needed to talk to the other boy. The door slowly opens and he's face to face with Mrs. Santorski. She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks and she doesn't seem particularly happy that there's a visitor as their house at two in the morning.

 

"What?" She snaps at him, causing him to cringe.

 

"I, erm, I'm here to see Dominik." He says carefully.

 

"Come in." She says, resigned. Aleks wonders briefly if this has been a normal occurrence; people showing up late at night to speak with Dominik.  
  


  
"He's upstairs," she says, motioning to the stairs. "If you can get him to come out, you're more than welcome to speak with him." Aleks nods and watches her retreat to her own room before he slowly ascends the staircase. At the top of the stairs, he finds Dominik's (locked) door. He knocks hesitantly and waits.

 

"What?" Comes a low voice from within. Aleks' mouth is suddenly dry and his palms are sweating. "Who is it?" The voice tries again, seeming agitated.

 

"It's...It's Aleks." He says quietly. There's a silence on the other side of the door. Aleks hears a faint shuffling before the door is yanked open and he is face to face with a very pale, very shirtless, Dominik Santorski. He's got dark circles under his eyes, his dark hair is a mess, and he's only wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans that seem to just be hanging on by his hips.

 

"What do you want?" Dominik asks quietly.

 

"I wanted to see you." Aleks says, although, now he's thinking it may not have been a good idea.

 

"Why now?" He asks, rubbing at his eyes.

 

"I heard...I heard you tried to kill yourself."

 

"And?"

 

"And-I wanted to know if it was my fault." Aleks asks. Dominik's gaze softens at the vulnerability of Alek's question.

 

"Yes," he answers softly.

 

"Oh," Aleks says, playing with the edge of his sleeve, not having the guts to meet Dominik's stare.

 

"But I'm fine, Aleks. I'm fine without you. I mean, I'm still here."  
  


  
Aleks finally looks up at him and takes a determined step forward, grabbing the back of Dominik's neck and pulling their lips together. Dominik freezes for a second before sliding his fingers into the belt loops of Aleks' trousers and pulling them flush together. He pulls them both into his room and Aleks maneuvers them towards Dominik's bed. Dominik straddles him, only breaking the kiss to get Aleks' shirt off. 

 

"That's just it," Aleks whispers to Dominik. " _I'm_ not fine without _you._ " And Dominik is connecting their lips again to shut him up. Aleks slid Dominik's jeans off before climbing out of his own trousers. He'd been thinking about doing this for so long. 

 

Once they had shed all unnecessary clothing, Aleks wrapped his hand around Dominik's cock and jerked him to his release. Domink kissed him as he came, his skinny arms wrapped tightly around Aleks. He helped Aleks to his release before they both collapsed into the mattress. Aleks was dragging his fingers lightly over the scar on Dominik's arm. The entire situation was fucked up. But Aleks wouldn't change it for the world.

 

***

 

The next morning, Aleks woke up to an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced down and realized it was Dominik. He kissed the top of the boy's head and looked around. He saw Dominik's laptop on his desk and Aleks slowly dragged himself away from the sleeping boy to check it out.

 

It was opened to a chat room called "The Suicide Room". Aleks scrolled through the chat log and almost vomited. Whoever this girl was, was feeding Dominik all these lies. He saw that the girl in question was online and he decided he wanted to meet the girl who had almost taken Dominik away. He glanced carefully at Dominik before clicking onto the video chat.

 

"Hello, Dom-" The girl stopped as she realized the boy she was talking to was not Dominik. "Who the fuck are you?" She screeched.

 

"Aleks," he said, looking to see if she'd woken Dominik. She hadn't. The girl's face turned into a cruel smile as she looked at him.

 

"The boy who ruined Dominik." She said.

 

"Actually, I'm not. That role is reserved for you. I'm here to tell you that Dominik is no longer in need of your... _assistance._ " Aleks sneered. Suddenly, Dominik was right next to him, his mouth open.

 

"Dominik, what the fuck is he doing there? Do _not_ put yourself through this anymore! He doesn't deserve you." Aleks blushed as he realized that they were both naked and she had clearly put two and two together.

 

"Fuck off, Sylwia." Dominik said finally and he slammed the laptop shut before climbing into Aleks' lap and kissing him. 


End file.
